I love you
by BTRJENDALL
Summary: This is a story about Nina and Fabian crying throughout a time of distress
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my first fanfic here, so no hate!**

Nina POV

I walked back to the house. My hands were shaking, lips trembling, and tears threating to spill over. My scholarship expires this year. I would have to pay the cost of the school or go back to America and stay. I have been in a relationship with Fabian for about a year now, that will be ruined. Me and Amber's and Patricia"s friendship, that will also be ruined. My life will be gone.

I sat down near the sibuna tree and start crying. Sobs running throughout my body. How will I be able to tell them?

Fabian POV

I have searching the woods for Nina, nobody has seen her since school ended. I started to walk towards the sibuna tree. I hear cries softly. I run over to see the love (to her she thinks I only like her) of my life crying.

"Neens what's wrong," I asked.

"My life will be ruined," she mutters.

"Nothing will be ruined," I say softly.

"Everything will be ruined Fabian! My scholarship expired," she says in a loud tone then going back to crying. I stare at her in shock. The love of my life scholarship expired and we both know that she cant afford the school's prices. I bring into a hug whispering loving things into her ear. I kiss her neck, back, and behind her ear softly trying to calm her down. Lift her head up with two of my fingers. I wipe her tears before saying.

"Nina, I love you. I cant stand my life without you and we will work through this bump in the road," I say before cradling her face in my hands kissing her with passion. Her hands fall on my elbows and nothing could tear this moment apart.

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine," she replies. I stand up and reach my hand to grab hers and we walk hand in hand to the house. Both not ready to face our housemates.

Nina's POV

I walk into the house with Fabian. Everyone rushed to me and gave me hugs, looking like they were worried a minute ago.

"Can you guys sit for one minute," I yell over the commotion. Everyone quieted down and sat.

"After school I had to see Sweetie, and he said that my scholarship… has expired," gasps filled the room. I ran upstairs tears streaming down my face.

One month and everything would be ruined.

A month later (still Nina's POV)

I zipped up my bag. Tears pouring down my face. Fabian was up against the door, holding his tears back.

"You can cry, its alright," I say soothingly to him. He grabs me into a hug and his body tremors as he starts sobbing. That starts bringing me to cry. We stayed like that for a while.

Fabian POV

She grabbed her bag and we walked downstairs hand in hand. I rubbed her back in comfort, but nothing seemed to help her pain or mine. She started saying goodbye and crying even more from one person to the next. The driver putting Nina's bags him smiled in "I am sorry" way. She walked away from Amber and the gang (sibuna) walked to the cab. Nina looked at everyone and broke down crying. I ran over to her and grabbed her to support her. I didn't know I will be able to survive the year.

(At the airport)

Me, Nina, and Amber went to the airport with her. She turned to Amber.

"Ambs, you will always be my BBF and nothing will change that. It will be so different waking up and not seeing you," Nina said crying to her BBF. Then she turned to me. This will be so hard.

"Fa…Fabian, words cant describe how much I love you, and how amazing you are, and kind, sweet, handsome, and loving. Nobody in this world cant ever replace you or this amazing relationship. I don't want to say good-," I grabbed her wrist before she could say that awful word.

"Don't say that because that means I will never see you again. Anything else is better, just not that," I cry to her.

"Then let's end this day with I love you and will never, ever, ever forget you or Anubis House," she cried back. I held her tight and kissed her.

"Flight A4326 will be boarding now,'' the intercom annocuned breaking our perfect moment. Nina picked up her bag, kissing me one last time, and putting her hand over her eye before saying.

"Sibuna," she said and hugged me and Amber before walking in line and breaking out crying. She to the opening of the gate and turned around with tears down her face waving her hand and blowing a kiss. She boarded the gate and me and Amber turned to each other and started crying. We hailed a taxi.

My phone beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing that I got a message from Nina saying I love you 3. I responded the same way, before muting my phone and crying. I miss her already.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone who is kind enough to read! Thanks for doing so.**

Fabian POV

Today was June 6th, my birthday. The day I graduated high school. My only wish on my birthday was to grab Nina and bring her into a long, passionate kiss. Though she is in America because her scholarship expired. I miss her so much. We decided on a a long-distance relationship and though it is nice I haven't see her eyes in person in more than 11 months.

"FABIAN," Amber and Patricia yelled throughout the house. I peeked my head out the door and the next I knew everything was black and there was silk tied around my eyes.

"Don't tug, we have a surprise for you," I left the blindfold alone. They pushed me to what I thought what was the outside, but I didn't know for sure.

We got into a cab and drove somewhere and I begged and begged for them to tell me where we were going. I heard cars and voices and… planes. Probably some crowded place. Amber and Patricia dragged me out of a cab and into the place. We walked into the place and they pushed me forward.

"Fabian closed your eyes and open them when we say 3," I nodded and they took off the blindfold.

"1, 2, 3," I heard them run off in the distance. But my birthday gist stood right in front of me.

"Nina," I yelled and picked her up and spun her around. I heard her laughing and it was a great sound to hear in person not on camera. I set her down on her feet and saw her amazing eyes.

"I love you so much Fabian, happy birthday," she said before we kissed for the first time in about a year. A year old we stood crying in sadness and today we stood crying in happiness.

"I love you too Nina," I said before we walked hand in hand to luggage claim. We got into the cab so we could drive to her hotel.

"Nina," I asked hoping she was still awake.

"Yeah," she answered back.

"I love you and I told you we would get over this bump in the road," I said looking deeply into her eyes. She leaned in and kissed me and laid her head on my shoulder and she fell asleep while I stroked her hair. We got over the bump in the road.

**Thank you for reading and review!**


End file.
